The disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a method of operating a storage system and a method of operating a host.
A semiconductor memory device may be classified into a volatile memory device that loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted and a nonvolatile memory device that retains its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory device include an SRAM (static RAM), a DRAM (dynamic RAM), an SDRAM (synchronous DRAM), etc. Examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a ROM (read only memory), a PROM (programmable ROM), an EPROM (electrically programmable ROM), an EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable ROM), a flash memory, a PRAM (phase change RAM), an MRAM (magnetic RAM), an RRAM (resistive RAM), an FRAM (ferroelectric RAM), etc.
A flash memory device is widely used as a high-capacity storage medium. Due to a speed limit of a flash memory device, a high-capacity storage medium using a flash memory device uses a data buffer such as a DRAM, an SRAM, etc. Because a data buffer such as a DRAM, an SRAM, etc. occupies a large area, a development to reduce a size of the data buffer is being continued. As an example, interfaces that reduce a size of a data buffer of high-capacity storage medium are being developed by sharing a part of a host system with the high-capacity storage medium. However, there is a problem that a definition of separate interfaces or an overhead due to separate hardware occurs in conventional methods for sharing memories.